Checkout counters at grocery stores and like establishments have increasingly taken on functions other than receiving the customers' goods for tallying and packaging by the checker.
For example, it is now common for a portion of the checkout counter to have merchandise displaying and dispensing stands positioned thereon or immediately adjacent thereto, to attract the attention and buying interest of the customer. In addition, with the advent of plastic grocery bags, it is not unusual to encounter specifically designed bag storing and dispensing stands also on the checkout counter.
Examples of bag storing and dispensing stands will be noted in the following patents:
Pinto, U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,697, Jan. 5, 1971 PA1 Lieberman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,298, July 24, 1973 PA1 Provan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,388, Dec. 11, 1984